This invention relates generally to a relocatable modular building system with wall and floor sections that may be prefabricated off-site and quickly assembled on-site in a relatively easy manner. More particularly, this invention relates to a modular building system in which walls are anchored directly to a foundation, and then a floor is attached to the walls such that the walls and the floor can be relocated as a unit. This arrangement is in direct contrast to conventional building systems wherein the walls are attached to the floor which, in turn, is attached to the foundation.
Prior building systems comprise the conventional "stick built" structures which include a housing framework assembled on-site and erected onto a foundation prior to the assembly of wiring, plumbing, etc., into the walls. A drawback of "stick built" construction is that much time is lost in assembling the building components on-site when the same parts could be assembled more efficiently elsewhere.
The advent of prefabricated building systems has reduced building costs and increased efficiency in many types of building construction. In one type of well known modular building system, the walls of the prefabricated buildings are typically pre-manufactured in a factory with the wiring, plumbing and insulation already installed. The pre-assembled components are then trucked to the building site having been previously prepared for efficient installation. Another well known modular building system includes mobile classrooms and mobile homes which are built at a factory and then transported to the final destination after being substantially completely constructed.
A common characteristic of both "stick built" and prefabricated methods of construction is that the resultant structure either utilizes a floor attached to the foundation, or walls that are not relocatable while attached to the floor. Moreover, in order to meet building codes and avoid moisture or termite problems, prior modular building systems used for classroom trailers require the spacing of wooden floor structures at least one foot above ground level, thus disadvantageously requiring the use of jacks or blocks beneath the structure.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for a modular building system having the floor attached to the walls rather than to the foundation, thereby enabling a structure to be built with wall and floor sections that are relocatable or removable in a relatively easy fashion. Moreover, such a building system should preferably utilize structural components which can be manufactured off-site, moved to the building site, and then quickly and efficiently assembled. Such a system advantageously permits the components of the structure to be manufactured in a highly controlled, assembly line fashion. Additionally, a relocatable modular building system is needed which utilizes a metal floor that is impervious to water so that the floor can be located adjacent the ground and the need for jacks or blocks is eliminated. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.